


(Podfic) Not Calm, But Bright

by Crazy Writer in the Dark (starrystarrynight), the_wordbutler



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrystarrynight/pseuds/Crazy%20Writer%20in%20the%20Dark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wordbutler/pseuds/the_wordbutler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Podfic of the_wordbulter's fantastic story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) Not Calm, But Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_wordbutler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wordbutler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Calm, but Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/598203) by [the_wordbutler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wordbutler/pseuds/the_wordbutler). 



My first ever attempt at a podfic, all credit for the story goes to the word_butler. The credit for the awful voice goes to an unseasonably warm winter and allergies, or dyslexia. Take your pick.

Seriously, go read the original. Hell, go read all of Motion Practice. I'm six hours into reading the first story, but to spare your ears just go read it. She is awesome.

File can be found [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qvn5kyon3gcygb9/Not%20Calm%20But%20Bright.mp3)


End file.
